Through My Eyes
by animelover1910
Summary: All of Ikuto and Amu's encounters in the anime in Ikuto's perspective. Just something to read while you're watching (or re-watching) the anime or you just need to restock on your Amuto fluff
1. A Weird Girl (Episode 1)

**Kitsu: Hello people, I'm Kitsu, the beta of this story, typing the conversation part since Lena didn't bother to do it herself.**

**Lena: I was working on this for a long time and it was late! T_T**

**Kitsu: Anyway, some of you may be migrating here after you saw 10 Things to Do, so you're familiar with the routine. For the new ones, hi.**

**Lena: C'mon Kitsu-chan you can be nicer then that you meanie!**

**Amu: I agree with Lena, you should be nicer, and what did you mean by typing?**

**Kitsu: Just forget the Fourth Wall breaking Amu. So there are these conversations that anyone who the Power That Is wants to join does, and we just talk and sometimes allude to what's coming next.**

**Lena: Yup! ^^ And the reason that Ikuto's not here so we can have Amuto fluff the entire story is 'cause Kitsu-chan thinks that we're better off without Ikuto's pervertedness toward Amu! That and she's getting tired of me making Amu blush all the time. -_-**

**Amu: I am too.**

**Kitsu: You guys probably read the summary so you know what my Amuto obsessed friend conjured in her strange mind. Also, Shugo Chara does not belong to Lena thankfully. I'm not betaing all of that!**

**Lena: You know… Maybe I shouldn't let you type the conversation Kitsu-chan…**

* * *

A magical chime drifted into my dream and created a path to consciousness. I slowly opened my eyes to see wispy clouds in the sky, the rays of the morning sun washing the green grass beside me. A caressing breeze and another chime brought me to my feet. Closing my eyes, I concentrated on the sound, detecting where it was coming from.

"What's that sound? The Humpty Lock?" I mumbled to myself as I looked at the towering Seiyo academy in the distance.

"Yoru," I addressed my guardian character as he flew beside me. "We're going to make a short trip to Seiyo."

**•○•○•○•○•Through My Eyes•○•○•○•○•**

The Humpty Lock was now in my possession. So was the Dumpty Key. It was pretty easy, sneaking in from the roof and taking the lock. There wasn't even a seal or anything. That's how stupid the kid (Tadase) was.

I was about to go back when I sensed a chara and two guardian eggs. The chances of one of them being the Embryo was slight but I needed to take any chance there was to get it, so I made my way to where they were, a construction site.

From below, I saw a girl thrashing about in the air. It was pretty amusing, watching her freak out while obliviously posing in the sky.

I hopped up onto a steel beam, keeping my eyes on her every move. Her guardian chara now took over and was bringing her to the highest spot on the site. I got to the top just as she was glaring at her chara, who was doing some sort of cheering, while hugging the iron post.

She almost looked as weird as that kiddy king. Pink hair—that was a weird colour. Well, I guess I shouldn't be talking since I had blue hair, but pink just seemed so…girly. Another trait she and the kid shared.

They noticed me just as I landed on the crane, jumping off to land on the highest beam.

"Hmm… so you're a Character Bearer." She seemed to be a newbie, since I'd never seen her before and she still looked shocked at seeing her chara.

"Huh? Another weirdo?" she seemed to be speaking to herself, but made it clear she didn't care if I heard or not. "And this one has cat ears."

I walked closer to her and I saw her leaning back against the post.

"W-What?" She glared at me when I sniffed the air around her.

"Seems you have more eggs."

"Two of 'em," Yoru added.

"W-Who are you guys?" she shouted.

Her guardian character flew up in front of her as if she could be some sort of shield.

"Be careful Amu-chan! These guys are after your—"

I easily flicked her out of the way, hearing a yelp as she shot quite a distance from the girl, who I know knew was called _Amu_. Amu turned around in the direction of which her chara flew.

Perfect. She wouldn't dare let go of the metal post now that I knew how scared she was of heights. I could get those eggs and leave.

I leaned in behind her. "So, your name is Amu?"

She turned around to look at me and I saw that her cheeks were starting to flush a rosy pink at how close I was. My hands moved to her waist, sliding down so that they dug into the pockets of her uniform.

"Kya! Don't touch me there you jerk!" She flailed her arms in the air, trying to get me away. I kept on searching.

"Found them." I pulled back and smirked as I held up the two eggs, one blue and one green, that I'd found.

"Give them back you egg thief!" That annoying chara was back again. She looked just like her owner, pink hair and that side ponytail hairstyle. Did that girl want to be a cheerleader? What a stupid dream.

"Looks like they're about to be born," I told them as I sniffed the eggs.

"And we have the Humpty Lock too!" Yoru exclaimed while clutching at the golden lock. "We got quite the haul today, nya!" He started to fly away. "Ikuto, let's go."

"Yeah."

I turned around and walked across the steel beam so steadily that it was as if I was walking on the ground. My cat tail swung behind me. The girl shouted something that sounded like a "Wait!" but I ignored her. Like hell I was gonna give back those eggs now that I had them.

"What are you doing to my eggs?" She shouted and I was shocked to turn around and see her running at me, _running _on the narrow steel beam.

My eyes were still widened as she knocked the eggs out of my grasp and jumped to get them, falling off the site.

"Amu-chan!" Her chara flew after her as I stared in awe. Who would risk their life just to save those eggs? How could they be more important than our own life?

"She fell," Yoru pointed out the obvious.

As I stared down at her, falling and getting closer and closer to the ground, I suddenly had the urge to jump down and save her. I didn't though. But that feeling was so strong, I had to do everything I could to keep my feet planted firmly on the steel beam. And I didn't take my eyes off her, as if somehow my gaze could act as a cushion for her landing.

_Ikuto what the hell are you doing? That weird girl has nothing to do with you! Don't jump down…don't jump… don't jump…_

**•○•○•○•○•Through My Eyes•○•○•○•○•**

I lay on the roof of my house, staring up at the dark evening sky. The stars were twinkling beside a glowing crescent moon. It was a perfect day to take my violin and go into the forest but I had to find a way to get that damn Humpty Lock.

The girl that I met earlier—Amu—turned out to have the ability to do a Character Transformation. And she had this weird link to the lock, which meant she was pretty powerful. That meant I'd have to go through a lot more to get the Humpty Lock since it was now in her possession.

If that kiddy king hadn't arrived, I probably would've gotten that lock, might've gotten the Embryo and left that goddamned Easter.

But if he hadn't come, wouldn't that girl be dead by now? Would I have saved her? Would I have saved the girl that I had nothing to do with at all—the girl that probably considered me as an enemy (a perverted one, at that)?

I couldn't help but think back to that sudden feeling I'd felt towards her—that I'd had the urge to save her from falling. A sudden feeling that if I'd let her die, I wouldn't forgive myself. What was that weird girl doing to me…?

I shoved that away for another time, but not before remembering her name.

The chara said her name was Amu. What a weird, yet strangely pretty name.

* * *

**Lena: And their love begins… XD**

**Amu: Lena-chan, did you **_**really**_** have to write about that?  
**

**Lena: Yup! ^^**

**Ikuto: Yo Amu-koi. **

**Amu: Hi Ikuto-kun!**

**Lena: You're back Ikuto… anyways, does this story satisfy you?**

**Ikuto: If you add a kiss, then yes ^^**

**Lena: Well, you never know. Maybe I might… :) Oh, and where's Kitsu-chan?**

**Amu: Ran away from the fluffiness I bet…**

**Lena: Whatever. Please R&R! **


	2. The Green Egg (Episode 3)

**Lena: Yay! Chapter 2! Episode 3 is one of my favourite episodes! It's got major Amuto! Okay, there was also Tadamu, but that Amuto was just awesome!**

**Kitsu: Baraki, just stop it with the fluff. You should know that some things get too fluffy.  
**

**Lena: Well, the anime isn't that fluffy, and I tried to make this chapter fluffy, yet not too fluffy. Actually just mainly focused on the awesome, fluffy Amuto parts, that's why it seems so fluffy. ^^**

**Amu: There's too many 'fluffy's' in that sentence…**

**Ikuto: Fluffy's good Amu. A FLUFFY pillow helps **_**you**_** sleep and a FLUFFY Amuto story helps **_**me **_**sleep.**

**Amu: No more talk about sleep…**

**Ikuto: Oh, and I was just about to tell you about a dream that I had last night. You and I were—**

**Kitsu: Ikuto! Shut up now! I don't want to hear, NO ONE wants to hear, about your stupid dream! This isn't in the M section, and I don't want to listen!**

**Lena: Uh…I actually do… **

**Kitsu: *facepalm* At least you can have some sense. Rarely.**

**Amu: Okay, how 'bout you two go to a corner over there and Ikuto can tell you…**

**Lena: 'Kay!**

***Whispering, whispering…***

**Lena: Ohmygodness! I've got a perfect idea for a FanFiction! ^^ **

**Ikuto: All thanks to me. *smirks***

**Kitsu: Lena…don't make me kill you… Because I will... **

* * *

***NOTE* Lena: Episode 2 didn't include any Ikuto and Amu encounters. That's why I skipped it ^^**

* * *

Today was a perfect day to go and get that egg from Amu. Her blue one already hatched, which meant that the green one was the only left—the only one that has a chance of being the Embryo and getting me out of Easter.

I remembered her scent, so I sniffed around and I found her and another member of the gang talking about baking something to give to 'the prince', as they called it. He wasn't a prince, hardly even a guy actually. He seemed to lean over more to the feminine side than the masculine.

_Maybe I should call him the kiddy _queen_. Hmm…_

I showed up at the cooking room to find her and that girl baking something that looked like a pie. Or maybe a tart?

She wasn't very good at cooking, or so I guessed since she looked too focused on the bowl and had to be instructed to add ingredients. She was wearing this checkered, red apron that made her look… I didn't really know. Different, I guessed.

Relieved when that girl finally left the room, I climbed in through the window. She didn't notice me yet.

I saw the whisk move on its own and clapped my hands, stopping whichever chara was helping her. Her gaze snapped towards me.

"Time's up," I told her.

"You're…from before!" I saw her eyes get distant as if she was remembering a memory, and became amused when her cheeks heated a little as she remembered the last time we met—and what I did.

"You're the freaky perverted kitty cosplay boy!" she shouted, and I sweatdropped.

"Cosplay… Oi…" I muttered. She'd gotten the wrong idea. And ruined my dramatic entrance with a sentence that hardly made sense.

Where'd she get 'freaky' and 'cosplay' from anyway?

"Ahhh! Don't come any closer weirdo!" Amu yelled at me, holding her hands up in front of her.

I got of the ledge and looked at her two charas.

"It wasn't the first two…what will happen this time?" I held up my hand and Yoru dropped her green egg into it.

"Is it the Embryo?"

"The third egg!" she whispered just as I raised it to my lips and licked it, smirking.

"Give it back!" She yelled, dashing from the other side of the counter and grabbing for her egg.

When she reached up, she didn't really seem to be looking at the egg, but straight into my face. It held a firm and angry look at first, but it quickly changed to surprise, probably at how close our faces were. I was looking down, into her eyes, like she was looking into mine.

Why did her golden-brown eyes seem to sparkle all of a sudden? Why did her hair seem so soft and beautiful up close now, when it had been weird and stupid just a few days before?

Her body seemed so close…and I felt her fingers brush against mine, the egg separating our palms. Her arm was touching my shoulder… part of her torso was brushing against mine…her leg was also brushing against mine…

I couldn't take it anymore. No matter how much I tried to not move and wait for her to move. I couldn't take it as I tried to not focus on her touch, but ended up focusing on it even more. I just had to do it…

So I pushed her down, onto the ground, my hands on both sides of her face and my knees on both sides of her legs. The forgotten green egg dropped onto the floor beside us, bouncing a couple times and then rolling away. The faint blush on her cheeks spread as time passed.

I didn't know what I was doing. This girl was twelve, maybe even eleven. The girl had a stupid hair colour and a stupid crush on the most feminine guy alive.

_Ikuto! Get up! Get up!_

My body couldn't obey my mind. And Amu's voice drowned out the rest of my thoughts,

"W-Why do you want my eggs?" she managed to ask, not looking away from my face. "An Embryo…what is an Embryo?"

If I spoke…if I spoke right then and there, I wouldn't be able to control myself any longer. Any single movement from me and I wouldn't know what I'd do. The urge to lean down, closer to her face, as close as I could get, was growing and I had to stay frozen. I barely resisted it, and my defenses were about to break.

Fortunately, yet unfortunately at the same time, Amu's friend was back, interrupting us.

"That's enough! Get away from her!" she shouted and pointed to me.

I got up, with some difficulty, and smirked. Amu suddenly realized what had just happened and ran to her friend, swaying. I could see that she was trying to calm the blush on her cheeks as her friend asked if she was all right.

Staring at Amu's messy hair, I wondered how that had ever looked soft and beautiful… how it ever gave me the urge to stroke it.

**•○•○•○•○•Through My Eyes•○•○•○•○•**

After that _completely_ pointless fight with Amu's friend, I went to the grocery store and bought as many treats and snacks as I could find. I felt guilty after breaking that tart that she'd worked so hard on…even if it _was_ for the kiddy king.

_Yeah…it was for the kiddy king. Why_ _should you feel sorry? Why should _you_ feel sorry in the first place? It was _her_ friend that attacked you. Just forget about it. After all, it wasn't for you._

I couldn't shake that thought off but I emerged from the store carrying a bag of snacks and treats anyway. I'd almost come out taking three, but I'd put two of them away since she'd assume that I was desperate to be forgiven. I actually didn't care…well, I _wanted_ her to think that.

As I searched for Amu's house, the idea felt more and more stupid the more I looked. She was my enemy. She didn't need to be friends with me. She didn't need to care about me. Hell, she didn't even need to look at me. I was probably a disgusting pervert in her eyes anyways.

Stopping at a trashcan, I lifted the bag to throw it away, but Yoru interrupted me.

"Oi! Ikuto! I think I see her over there, nya!"

I gave a sigh and walked away, the plastic bag swinging at my side. If she asked, I'd say it was Yoru who wanted to do this. That it was his idea. That'd cover it up, that is, if Yoru managed to keep his mouth shut.

He'd better keep it shut.

* * *

**Kitsu: And back to the conversation. Baraki, are you gonna update anything soon?**

**Lena: I dunno. Maybe 10 Things to Do, I'll update when I feel like it. ^^**

**Amu: Or when you get reviews.**

**Lena: Yup! ^^ I'm aiming for 10, if not 10 then 8.**

**Amu: I think I should be afraid to ask but… Where's Ikuto?**

**Kitsu: Currently in doggie hell. While in full-blown cat mode. ^_^**

**Amu/Lena: WHAT DID YOU SAY?!**

**Kitsu: I said 'Currently in doggie hell. While in full-blown cat mode.'**

**Lena: KITSU! They're my fandom so no torturing Shugo Chara characters! Torture your characters!**

**Kitsu: That's impossible. My characters can and probably would kill me faster than I can say oops if I tried it.**

**Lena: Well that's not my fault! You should try it! ^^ And if Ikuto dies in there, its your fault for the loss of Amuto… :(**

**Kitsu: I sure don't care about that ^^**

**Amu: I-I… I don't either *****looks away*******

**Lena: Oh reeeeally? We'll just leave him there then ^^**

**Amu: I-I-Ikuto! Where is he? Where is he? TELL ME! IKUTO?**

**Lena: And there you have it. Your plan to ruin Amuto has turned into more Amuto ^^ I'm a genius :)**

**Kitsu: *shakes head* Lena, Lena, Lena… That wasn't the point... Anyways, here's an idea. Go and talk to the Higurashi characters!**

**Lena: I'm not conversing with Higurashi characters! Wait… that might work… ^^ You'll be in the conversation, won't you? Anyway, we shall go now. Please R&R! Onegai?**


	3. The Bag of Snacks (Episode 4)

**Kitsu: Chapter 3 AKA Episode 4 finally out!**

**Ikuto: She still locked in the room?**

**Kitsu: Yup. *smiles***

**Amu: If you guys didn't read 10 Things to Do, then I'll explain again. The two of them locked Lena in a room with a notebook and pen, and disabled the internet so she can finish the chapter. She can only come out if she does. :)**

**Kitsu: Thank you, Amu. ^^ And I sure HOPE she'll get it done.**

**Ikuto: No, she WILL get it done. *Death glare at the door***

**Lena: WHY DOES IT FEEL LIKE SOMEONE'S GLARING AT ME? ARE ANY OF YOU DOING IT? CAUSE IT'S A LITTLE CREEPY!**

**Ikuto: Nope, no one at all...^^ Well, onto the story. **

**Amu: Lena doesn't own Shugo Chara or any of it's characters! If she did, there would be a lot more Amuto and an actual kiss!**

**Ikuto: I never knew I'd hear you of all people say that, Amu-koi~!**

**Amu: I-I-It was on my script! *Fumbles around for a piece of paper to use as her 'script'***

**Ikuto: Yes...if the script was your mind. *smirks***

* * *

When I got to her house, she was standing on her balcony, holding something to her mouth while her charas sat beside her. It appeared as if she was drinking something…but I was too faraway to tell what it was.

I considered just leaving and going back home. There was no point in doing this anyways. I'd probably see her again soon, and there's no way she'd even think about forgiving me.

_And what are you doing to do with that? _A voice in my mind told me as I looked at the bag of treats I'd gotten her.

I could just throw it away, or give it to Utau or something…No, she'd freak that I actually cared about her. Oh hell, she'd probably choke me with her hugs. Or even worse, suffocate me with her kisses…

And there was really nothing better to do back home. Just more things to avoid…my mother, my sister, the director of Easter—Kazuomi Hoshina—who would never in his whole entire life receive the title of Father from me.

At least I could kill time here. Maybe she'd even forgive me.

_Since when did you care about others' opinion about you? And she's your enemy—an interference with your dreams._

I gave a quiet sigh and discarded the thought. Something was telling me to talk to her, and I'd listen to it.

I looked at Yoru.

"Let's go up there, nya~!" He pointed to the balcony above hers.

I jerked my head in a nod.

As I hopped up the building, I couldn't help but chuckle when I saw her milk moustache. No matter how I looked at her, she didn't seem like the heroine type at all. More like a clumsy, stubborn …girl.

"I guess being the joker won't be so bad…" she said to herself with a smile.

Right then, I brought my head down from the balcony above hers so I was facing her upside down.

"What are you smiling about?" I asked, then brought my head up so I could hop down in front of her. And I did it just in time to avoid my face being splattered with the milk Amu had spit out.

Amu jumped back, startled, and covered her chest with her arms. It was then when I noticed she was in a towel. _Only _in a towel. But I didn't care, or at least I tried to show that I didn't care and I successfully calmed the blush that was about to rise to my cheeks.

"You know, your boobs won't get any bigger just 'cause you drink that," I told her nonchalantly while fighting back the smirk that was trying to form on my lips.

"That's none of your busine— Wait, why are you even here?!" Her voice quivered with embarrassment as she shouted at me. "You already know that my eggs aren't the Embryo! Oh! The Humpty Lock! You're going to try to steal it again!" Amu tried to block my entrance to the door.

This was the right time to say it, right?

"Nope," I answered and lifted the bag of snacks. I looked away.

"We're giving it to you as repayment. Nya~" Yoru explained, and I was thankful I didn't have to.

"Repayment?" She took the bag and she and her charas started rummaging through it.

"There are a lot of snacks!" Her green chara exclaimed.

"It's like the stuff you have at your grandparent's house…" I tried not to flinch or show any embarrassment or anger when her blue chara said that. What was wrong with the snacks I got her? Candy and those random crackers that little kids liked to eat, she should like it. She _was _a kid after all.

"What's this for?" she asked.

"You made a dessert like that before, right?" I asked. Why did she care? Just take the snacks and let me leave!

"Huh?" She thought for a moment, and it hit her. "Oh, you mean the tart?"

"So that was called a tart? Well, there's not much of a difference between those desserts anyways…"

"That isn't true… but whatever." Did that mean she forgave me?

"Well, anyways…" Yoru trailed off, which was my cue to say something and leave. But no words came from my mouth as I turned to jump from the balcony.

"Wait!" she shouted, and I turned around.

She must've seen me, and I mean really _seen _me and _looked_ at me, because I saw her cheeks suddenly flush. Maybe it was the angle she saw me in, or maybe my expression? Hm…I should do that more often…maybe she'd blush more—

Wait, why the hell did I care?

It _was _pretty funny, though.

"Um…Wh-What are you after I-Ikuto?" she stuttered. I never heard her stutter before.

Huh, maybe something I could use against the kiddy king. If she got _that _embarrassed around me, maybe he'd get angry and try to win her back. Now _that _would be something to see.

"Do you want to know?" I spoke quietly, just above a whisper.

"Y-Yes."

"Fine." I immediately answered. "But you're the only one I'll tell." I walked closer to her, seeing her back away a few steps at first. "Lend me your ear."

"My ear?"

"It's okay." I cupped her face.

"Are you sure?" She blushed and tried to pull away, but I kept a firm grip and made her meet my gaze. This resulted to more blushing as she squirmed to try to avoid it.

"Yeah, it'll be a secret." I moved to whisper in her ear but I couldn't help but look at the face I had cupped in my hands. Her skin was so soft, and warm, even where her blush didn't spread. Her eyes were a mixture of curiosity and embarrassment.

I was actually about to tell her, and whisper the secrets that I had been fighting to contain in me for years. Then she'd know how I felt and she could be the one I could confide in, the one who could make me feel better by just staying by my side.

But that was stupid. And I didn't need some elementary school girl helping me solve my problems. I didn't need anyone to solve my problems. It'd just burden them too.

So I moved closer…

And bit her ear.

She gave a little 'ehhh' of surprise. And when it completely registered in her brain, she practically jumped three feet in the air, touching her ear.

"My ear!" she yelled.

"I tricked you…" I pointed out the obvious and chuckled. Then, I stepped to the edge of the balcony.

"You pervert! Idiot! Liar! …Pervert!" she yelled out names at me as I got ready to jump off the balcony.

The sound of her mom asking what was going on silenced her. And I was thankful for that.

"N-Nothing! Nothing at all!" Amu called back. Then she turned to me. "Hurry, go home! Shoo, shoo." She made a shooing motion at me with her hands. It made me feel like I was an animal, and I hated that…but if it was from her, I could endure it.

"There's one thing I would like to tell you." I turned back to her. "Don't search for the Embryo. If you continue to stay with that Kiddy King of yours, we'll be enemies." _And I don't want that. I hope you don't want that either. _"Later." I jumped off, leaving her with a confused look on her face, a slight blush still lingering. The blush that I now wanted to see more and more.

* * *

**Kitsu: And there you have it. Expect more soon because Lena will DEFINITELY be updating soon!****  
**

**Amu: Exactly!**

**Ikuto: And I know you want more Amuto. Because I sure do!**

**Lena: I DO TOO! **

**Amu: Please R&R!**

**Ikuto: And you get to see more of Lena's torture!**

**Lena: OR IKUTO WILL GIVE YOU A _BIG _HUG! MAYBE EVEN A KISS IF HE LIKES YOU! ^^**

**Amu: I'm okay with the hugs...but...a-a-a-a kiss? **


	4. That Damn Easter (Episode 6, 7 and 8)

**Kitsu: Hello people. Lena's still locked in her room if you're wondering.**

**Lena: LET ME OUT! T_T**

**Kitsu: FINISH CHAPTER NINE!**

**Ikuto: As funny as it is for you two to argue, I think we should move on. After all, the next chapter's in my POV! :3 Amu-koi, the disclaimer?**

**Kitsu: *mutter* Goddamn cat with an ego the size of Jupiter.**

**Amu: Ok! Shugo Chara is not owned by Lena-chan, otherwise-**

**Kitsu: We'd all be doomed.**

* * *

******NOTE******

**Lena: The chapter has no contact between the two. But Ikuto appeared in these episodes so I decided to write them and have his thoughts written down. I'll do that with all the other episodes too. So even if there is no contact between them, I'll still write about it and Ikuto WILL think about her. ^^**

* * *

**•○•○•○•○•Through My Eyes•○•○•○•○•**

**•○•○•○Episode 6•○•○•**

My hands were stuffed in my pockets as I walked through the busy streets at night, my violin slung over one shoulder. Even though I was walking between crowds of people, I felt alone. People nudged pass me as if I was nothing.

I wished I was nothing. Things were bad at home again. I didn't know how much longer I could avoid my mother. Utau and her manager, Yukari Sanjo, had been working late so she wasn't home, not like I wanted her to be home, and Mother was still trying to talk to me.

I'd never forgive her. She married that damn Kazuomi and ruined my whole entire life! Maybe I'd forgive her someday, but she needed to know I didn't like the plans Easter had for me. And those plans couldn't be changed.

How could I escape Easter's grasp? They had me cornered, trapped…and they had my mother and sister. I couldn't let anything happen to them. Why couldn't my damn father just get here? He'd understand. He'd probably marry my mother again and everything would be fine. No more Easter, no more Embryo, no more X eggs, no more guardians, no more…Amu.

If I left Easter, I didn't have a reason to see her. Did I want to continue seeing her? She was the enemy…She was with the 'gang'…She was with Tadase.

That's right, she was with Tadase. Those two could probably fight off X eggs together, fight off _me _together, fight off Easter together…

Huh, they could probably get married some time soon. And then they'd be accused of being lesbi—

Somebody walked pass me, and I felt some sort of dark, familiar energy. I stopped.

"An egg will hatch," Yuu Nikaidou told me. "The egg of a gifted ballerina." He had stopped too. "It might be the Embryo. But if its not, I'll leave the clean-up to you."

I cursed under my breath, but he must've heard because he turned around and said, "What? You have a problem with that?"

"Not really." I kept my voice low.

"Hm…" He put his glasses back on and turned into that innocent Nikaidou-_senpai_. "See you later!"

It was strange how he seemed to change so easily, cold and dark to kind and innocent.

I was still standing there when he had left and Yoru flew in front of me.

"Man, I hate that guy nya~!"

I closed my eyes and clenched my teeth. My sentiments exactly.

Sooner or later, when I got the Embryo, I could be free and my dream could come true. For now, I could just endure destroying people's dreams and hope that Amu could come and purify the eggs on time.

Maybe she'd even be able to purify me.

**•○•○•○•○•Through My Eyes•○•○•○•○•**

I stood on top of a nearby building, watching Amu cleanse the x egg in the dance studio. I was relieved that I didn't need to 'clean up' but if Easter found out I had purposely held back until she came, I'd be in a hell lot of trouble.

"She cleansed the X Egg again, nya~!" Yoru mumbled. "Well, I guess we're lucky that we didn't have to clean it up!"

"Guess so," I told him, and hopped off.

**•○•○•○Episode 7•○•○•**

"Is the search for the Embryo progressing at all?" Kazuomi's voice echoed throughout the room.

"I can assure you that we've completed the preliminaries," Nikaidou replied with a wicked smile. He continued, "There's a girl at Seiyo Academy called the Joker who has three guardian eggs."

That was Amu, wasn't it? "Hinamori Amu." I was right. "The Embryo should reveal itself near her. Of that, I've no doubt."

Shit, they were targeting her.

I resumed to looking bored at the back of the room, the shadows concealing me. I always liked it back here. Maybe it was because no one really paid attention to me, or maybe it was just because the backs of the two managers blocked out that damn Kazuomi's face.

"Splendid," the director said with little to no emotion in his voice. "Continue to investigate her. Our company, Easter, shall employ any method necessary to secure the Embryo."

Shit, again. Did that mean they'd injure her if they could? I wouldn't be surprised.

"Of course," Nikaidou agreed.

I didn't want to hear anymore, and I left the room. Without saying a word, of course.

I went to the place I could find peace and view the whole city, the roof. A gentle breeze ruffled my navy hair. Everything was silent, other than Yoru's continuous groaning.

"I don't like it nya~…" He flew in front of me. "Let's find the Embryo faster than them!" he declared.

"I'm not really in the mood today," I told him, then continued to think.

What were they going to do? If the Embryo _was _more likely to appear by Amu, then I should stay by her side, right? If it came, I could get it and I could protect her from Easter. But Easter would be watching her, and me. If they saw us together…they'd be suspicious. If they knew how much she meant to me, they could use her against me. I didn't want that.

Damn, why was my life so complicated?

"Ikuto!" Yoru shouted. "Fine, I'll go look for it myself nya~!" And he shot off into the sky, leaving me alone on the rooftop.

I reached into my pocket and took out the Dumpty Key. Amu had the lock. Was there some connection? What if Tadase had still had it, would _they_ have had some connection? What would happen if they were put together?

A memory of Amu clutching the lock entered my mind. That was the first time she character transformed. I could still remember myself staring with awe as she shot into the clouds. She was amazing. But she was my enemy…

I grasped the key.

Suddenly, someone hugged me from behind and I almost stumbled and dropped it. I immediately knew who it was.

"Are you interested in her?" Utau asked into my back. "The girl whose lock matches your Dumpty Key?"

"Utau." _I don't know if I'm interested in her or not. She's a stupid little elementary student, but I feel some sort of connection._

"Ikuto. If it's for you, there's nothing I can't do," she declared. "I'll definitely find the Embryo for you, no matter what."

I life was turning into complete shit. I'd be at fault if Utau got hurt in the process of helping me. I'd be at fault if Amu got hurt by Easter. I'd be at fault if I protected Amu. I'd be at fault if I didn't obey the director's commands. I'd be at fault if I took Amu away from the guardians and let her stay at my side.

I had to choose sides here. Easter, with my mother, my sister, the director, and the side of evil.

Or the Guardians, with the Kiddy King, Little Miss Cry Baby, The Jock, and the Dancer Who Looked Like A Guy.

And of course, Amu.

The one and only reason I'd considered changing sides. I wished I _could_ choose sides, but I really didn't have a choice, did I? If I left Easter, they'd find a way to get back at me. And it wouldn't be pretty.

**•○•○•○Episode 8•○•○•**

I was walking back to Easter, I had to go see than damn Kazuomi, when I heard footsteps in front of me. My sister and her manager were walking down the steps. Her eyes shone when she saw me.

"Ikuto."

I stopped and looked up at her, recalling her last words to me.

_If it's for you, there's nothing I can't do. I'll definitely find the Embryo for you, no matter what._

_No matter what…_

_No matter what…_

Guiltily, I looked down, clenched my jaw, and kept walking. I almost got pass them when Sanjo spoke up.

"Aren't you late, Ikuto-kun?" Her voice flowed out her mouth like honey. I hated it. I hated her almost as much as Nikaidou. So I kept walking.

"The director's calling for you," she reminded, not that I needed any reminding.

_I already knew that, that's why I came here in the first place! _

I kept on walking and got pass them.

"Ikuto!" Utau called and I stopped at her voice. "I'll grant your wish," she stated firmly.

I kept on walking, and stepped into the building.

Again, why was my life so complicated?

* * *

**Ikuto: Yes, why? :(  
**

**Amu: *hugs Ikuto* Don't worry, I'll help.**

**Ikuto: Amu-koi…**

**Kitsu: As funny it is to see you two be complete idiots, let's move on, I have stuff to do.**

**Ikuto/Amu: *glare***

**Kitsu: Anyway, readers, please R&R and bug Lena to finish 10 things, I'll capture and give you anyone from the Shugo Chara cast in return. Just for an hour though, and only one character.**

**Lena: JA NE!**

**Kitsu: FINISH 10 THINGS ALREADY, WE HAVE A SCHEDULE!**

**Lena: SINCE WHEN?!**


	5. Her Stupid Chara (Episode 10)

**Lena: Hi everyone! ^^ If you're wondering why I'm not locked in the room, I was let out by Kitsu a while ago in 10 things.**

**Kitsu: Unfortunately, so very unfortunately.**

**Lena: T_T**

**Ikuto: So back to me and Amu—**

**Kitsu: Amu and I.**

**Ikuto: Amu and I instead of Kukai and Amu!**

**Amu: ^/^ O_O Kitsu-chan~, you made me blush!**

**Kitsu: Seems you'd do that.**

**Lena: I'm on the last episode of Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni Kai! Yay! I can move onto Kira now! ^^**

**Kitsu: Cool.**

**Ikuto: This is Shugo Chara, not Higurashi, also, Amu-koi if you please?**

**Amu: Sure! Lena does not own Shugo Chara!  
**

**Kitsu: Oh, and note that its ****pronounced Lay-na.**

**Lena: You gotta have good pronouncication! ^^**

**Kitsu: -_-'**

* * *

**•○•○•○•○•Through My Eyes•○•○•○•○•**

Yoru must've ran off again, probably with the other street cats, and up to some mischief too. He was always like that. I didn't really care about what he did, though, since no one could see him anyways, just his little kitty friends.

I didn't know why he liked to hang out with those street cats. Okay, maybe I did. Because I _wanted _to become like those street cats, so I could have freedom and escape from Easter's grasp. But I did miss him sometimes. No matter how stupid he acted, I could always use some cheering up.

Easter was going to target Amu, and possibly hurt her. And I couldn't protect her from them since they'd know she was important to me and just use her to get to me. She wasn't important to me and I didn't care about her.

Did I? I'd been spending hours of my day alone trying to convince myself that I just wanted the Embryo to myself and I didn't want Easter to get it…that I didn't want _anyone_ to get hurt, and this feeling was just guilt for hurting someone. But that thought still tugged at the back of my mind—that I cared about her and I didn't want her to get hurt. If Tadase was in this situation instead, would I have just endured it and let Easter do whatever they wished?

My brain was about to burst with everything on my mind. Everything was so troublesome and problems were flooding my mind.

Sometimes, I didn't understand why _I_ was the one stuck with a life like this. It was so complicated and annoying.

I couldn't leave Easter because my sister and mother were in their grasp too. I couldn't take my life. That wasn't good. But I really couldn't think of anything that was my reason to live. Sure I had my family and they were precious to me. But I couldn't feel that connection. I didn't think I'd ever find that connection in anyone.

What would happen if I took my life? What would Easter do? Hurt my family? But I could have all the weight that had built up on my shoulders be lifted. I could be free and my life would be free of Easter.

No, I couldn't think like that.

Before my mind could wander to the depths of the benefits of suicide, I grabbed my violin case and let my feet lead me to the park. It was somewhere I could relax and no one could bother me.

I was walking down the street when I heard her. Hinamori Amu. She seemed to be looking for something. I was about to go ask her what happened when she turned a corner, so I walked on.

As I walked down the path, I couldn't help but wonder what people thought of me. Did I look like a homeless or poor person? I _did_ sleep on the streets, not like I didn't have a home though.

No. If I looked like that, they'd be _avoiding _my gaze, not lingering on it. But every person that walked by seemed to have their gaze linger on mine. What was that about? I quickly came to the conclusion that I could be imagining things. It wasn't something that I needed to focus on. No point in worrying about it. I didn't care what other people thought of me.

That small stage stood in front of me, the steps leading up to it almost stretching my way so I could walk up them and perform. I always wondered why no one came here. It was a peaceful place. But then again, this wouldn't be _my_ place if people came here.

I walked up the three steps and sat down on the top one, setting my gray violin case down. It was such a familiar gray and I instantly remembered the time when my father, my _real_ father, had shown me the violin. But that thought started triggering sad memories. Like when my father had been carrying this same case when he left us. And how Tadase's mother reacted when she saw this case, saying that the violin was cursed.

My fingers found the cool metal clasp and I opened the case, staring at the even more familiar violin. No matter what anyone said about it, I still kept it with me. It was the only piece of my father left. The only piece of _me _left that hadn't been consumed by Easter. I always played it for Utau and Tadase when we were kids.

I suddenly heard something in front of me and my head snapped up, dismissing the nostalgic memories.

It was Yoru, who was flying towards me with an obvious look of guilt on his face and movements. He was looking away from me, but I could still see it. I really couldn't think of anything that he could do that would anger me. It's not like he'd kill anyone or anything.

"What's wrong Yoru?" I asked, which scared him quite a bit since he jumped back and yelped. Another sign of guilt.

"It's nothing! Nothing at all!" He shook his hands that were positioned in front of him, but I could see the sweat on his face. I grabbed onto his ear with my index finger and thumb, holding him up to eye level. "What are you doing nya~!?"

"I know you're hiding something."

A look of horror struck his face.

"I-I'm not hiding anything, nya~…"

"It's pretty obvious that you are, now spill." I pinched his cheek and started pulling at it. I knew he hated this and that he'd spill sooner or later.

"Okay! I was messing with one of Hinamori Amu's guardian characters and she ended up somewhere, nya~!" he blurted, trying to pull his cheek from my grasp.

Amu's? So _that's_ what she had been looking for?

"So that's it," I mumbled. It wasn't as bad as I thought. Amu had three charas, she could live without one. And that little chara would find her way home eventually.

"Hey, I was just messing around," Yoru explained. I flicked him. "Hey! What was that for nya~!"

But I was already walking away, my violin slung back over my shoulder.

_Should I go tell Amu about her chara? Should I apologize? But I just apologized to her like, a week ago or something._

"Ikuto? Where are you going, nya~?" he called out after me, then raced to catch up.

**•○•○•○•○•Through My Eyes•○•○•○•○•**

I was being really stupid when I turned onto Amu's street. _Really_ stupid. But I knew that if I lost Yoru, I'd feel horrible and worried. And Amu didn't need any more problems. Purifying X eggs was enough. I didn't want her to be like me.

She spotted me as I landed on her balcony. Of course, she was surprised.

I was about to open the door when she ran and locked it, then pulled the curtain over the lower half of her body, showing only her head. I had no idea what she was doing. She had clothes on, and it was just her room.

"What are you doing here?" she yelled through the glass.

"I heard your guardian character went off towards the neighboring town," I told her.

"I can't hear you." She moved closer.

I moved so that my face was pressed against the glass. Hers was close to the door too. Her face was so close…

"I heard your guardian character went off towards the neighboring town," I repeated. "I just wanted to tell you that." I didn't know if she heard that last sentence or not, but I wanted to leave as soon as possible and I jumped off the balcony.

"Wait!" she called but I was already on the ground. I stopped to listen to her, though. "Hold on. How do you know that?" I could hear her voice clearer now, so I knew she'd stepped onto the balcony.

Her voice…it was…cute.

There was something seriously wrong with me if with all my problems, I was thinking about a girl's voice being cute.

"See ya later." I ignored her question and walked away. She was still calling after me but I was out of earshot so I couldn't tell what she was saying. Just a bunch of muffled up words.

"You didn't say anything about me?" Yoru asked.

Why didn't I? Because I didn't want to be seen as a person who blamed people. Telling her where her chara was was enough.

"By the end of the day, we are enemies," I explained and after a while, he finally understood.

**•○•○•○•○•Through My Eyes•○•○•○•○•**

I was at the same park with Yoru the next day since I sensed an X Egg. I had just gotten there when it flew out and I shot out a hand to catch it. When I heard a bark, I saw that Amu's green guardian chara and a small longhaired dog had been chasing it.

"You are…?" she squeaked.

"You haven't gone back to her place yet?" Yoru exclaimed.

Where was Amu? Had she still not found her chara, even when I told her where she was?

"Her? Do you mean Amu-chan?" she replied.

_Yes Amu-_chan_. Where is she?_

"Uh, never mind, nya~!" Yoru dismissed her comment. "Anyways, Ikuto, we'll have trouble if we don't take care of it, nya~!"

"Yeah, you're right."

"W-What are you going to do?" I hated to admit it, but I really hated that chara of Amu's. She didn't seem like Amu at all. She just seemed clueless and clumsy, while Amu was…clueless and clumsy. But there was something different about Amu. She was…pretty. And cute. And…

I did _not _want to fish out compliments for my _enemy_, and I turned my attention back to the X egg.

"We're gonna destroy the X Egg of course, nya~," Yoru told her. "Clean up is what we do, nya~."

Yoru… He just made me sound evil. But I was evil wasn't I? I was working for an evil company who did evil things. I didn't feel evil…but maybe I was. Amu wouldn't pay attention to an evil guy like me. The only person who would was…Utau. The one who I didn't _want_ attention from.

"You mustn't!" the green chara cried and she flew towards me and snatched the X Egg out of my hand, bring it back to the dog.

"Give it back!" Yoru shouted, charging at her. I should've warned him about the dog but he seemed to notice as he drew close, and cowered. "That's not fair!"

"I will not give you Mr. X Egg!" she cried. Mr. X Egg? Okay, there was a huge difference between her an Amu. One was pretty, one was…stupid.

"Stop interfering," I told her. I really couldn't believe this small chara was doing this. It was too annoying. Couldn't Amu just get here? I held up a fist and my slash claw weapon appeared.

"What are you doing Ikuto?"

Shit. It was the girl who I didn't was attention from. She was behind me, and I could see her from the corner of my eye, her blond pigtails blowing in the wind.

"There's no reason to character change to fight an opponent like that," Utau said.

I knew that there was no reason to. But it could get rid of it faster that way. And yes I felt like an idiot bringing out my slash claw for that miniature doll like chara.

"She's pretty," the chara said.

Stupid. That chara was definitely stupid.

"There's no reason for an X Egg to exist," Utau said as she stepped down to the same level as me. "Let's destroy it quickly so we can get out of here." Her gaze never left the chara but I knew she was talking to me.

I changed back and let my slash claw fade.

"You mustn't destroy it!" the chara cried.

Utau laughed.

"Do you know of a way to deal with an X Egg, other than destroying it?"

_Amu can purify it_, a voice at the back of my mind whispered. I didn't dare say it out loud.

"If Amu-chan were here, I'm sure she could do something!" she shot back.

The blonde cringed.

"So you're Hinamori Amu's guardian character?" she spat. "Well then, that's even better."

I didn't know why she hated Amu. It was either because I had an interest in her or that she was the enemy. It was probably the first since she cared about me more than anything. It sorta pissed me off though, that my sister liked me.

Utau character changed and bat wings sprouted on her back. She held out a hand and a gust of wind brought the egg to her, she caught it in the air.

"The only thing we need is the Embryo." She held up the egg. "These worthless X Eggs can just go ahead and disappear. Isn't that right, Ikuto?"

And I was standing right behind her, like I was in on her evil scheme. I really didn't want to seem evil, but that was just another one of those shitty things my life gave me. I didn't want to destroy the X Egg, but I had no choice. Amu and her gang were the good people here. I was just another villain that was meant to be destroyed sooner or later.

"No! Amu-chan would never say such things!" The green chara shouted before I could answer my sister. "Amu-chan would save the egg, no matter what it was!" She screamed that last sentence so loud and high pitched that I had the urge to cover my ears. If Amu were near here, she would've heard it.

Utau smirked and gripped the egg tighter. I wondered for a moment what she was thinking. Did she feel bad about destroying these eggs? Or were her feelings for me too strong to care?

"Su!" I finally heard that familiar voice.

Amu was here.

I tried to hide the relief on my face so Utau wouldn't notice, but she was too focused on the pink haired girl that rounded the corner to pay attention to me.

"Amu-chan!" Her guardian chara called.

Then she saw me and a look of surprise crossed her face. I wanted to leave then and there. I didn't want Amu to think that I was evil. She'd hate me for destroying X Eggs.

"Ikuto?" Her gaze lingered on mine, but then moved to Utau with a look of confusion.

My sister held up the X Egg.

"Ah! An X Egg?" Su flew to her owner. "What's going on, Su?"

"I'll explain later. But right now you must save the egg, quickly!" she yelled.

Utau was gripping it so tight, it was going to burst. I heard groans coming from inside the black egg. This was usually the time when I left and let Utau take care of things. But I didn't want her to hurt Amu and crush that egg. Yet I didn't want to seem evil to Amu.

Amu whispered something to Su and the Humpty Lock started to glow and emit a strong light. Utau noticed too and stared at it.

As Amu was doing the transformation, I was still staring at her. I didn't know why I didn't move or why Utau didn't take this chance to destroy the egg. I guessed I was still staring in amazement at how Amu could do it. But while I was amazed, Utau was pissed.

"Sugar, honey, syrup. Let's make all of your feelings of anger and depression sweet!" Amu called.

I was looking at her transformation, and I knew that I liked this one the least. The bottom of her dress was all puffed out like a cream puff and it just looked…horrible. Though Amu herself helped it look better.

Utau was cringing at the light when the X Egg hopped out of her grasp, into the air.

I decided that the purification time was my cue to leave and I turned around to do just that. No more 'cleaning up' to do if there wasn't anything to clean. Utau was calling my name and I knew she was right behind me.

We were standing behind the hedge, watching Amu leave, when Utau spoke up.

"I won't lose. I refuse to let her win," she declared.

I really didn't want to listen to her, so I continued to walk away but she noticed and caught up with me. She could get so clingy.

"I'll be the one to find the Embryo for Ikuto." Her words dripped with envy.

I was listening to her, yet not at the same time. My mind was wandering back to Amu and what she was doing. What did she think of me? Did she think I was evil? Did she care about me? Would Utau do anything to her?

My mind was a blur once again. No, it had always been a blur. I didn't know what to do. I didn't know what was right and what was wrong. If I left Easter, my family would be hurt. If I stayed, I would be hurt.

Was there anyone in this world that could help me? Or would I just suffer in this abyss of darkness my whole life?

What would happen?

* * *

**Ikuto: That is the question.**

**Amu: The answer is that I can help you.**

**Kitsu: It's 'To live or not to live, that is the question' from Hamlet.**

**Lena: The answer is to live. ^^**

**Amu: You two didn't get it did you?**

**Kitsu: We got it, I was trolling you guys.**

**Lena: I was following Kitsu-chan! Also, what's trolling?**

**Kitsu: *facepalm* I forgot you didn't know Tv Tropes. Just look it up, getting recommended on it is probably the highest you can get as a fanfic author.**

**Lena: Ok! Please R&R everyone! I'll…**

**Kitsu: Let them make Amu blush by putting her in Amuto situations?**

**Amu: KITSU!**

**Ikuto: Yes! She's not so evil after all.**

**Amu: That's what you feel like. T_T**


	6. Christmas Eve (Episode 12)

**Lena: Chapter 6! Yay! :D**

**Kitsu: -_-' Finally decided to update this one?**

**Lena: Well, I'm done 10 Things so I decided to update!**

**Kitsu: Where are Amu and Ikuto?  
**

**Lena: They're checking out the poll and reading the summaries of my future stories. ^^  
**

**Kitsu: Which story's in the lead?**

**Lena: Forbidden, lol. :P I guess its time to write some brother x sister fluff. XD**

**Kitsu: -_-' **

* * *

The quiet hum of the violin filled the night as I dragged the bow across one of the strings. I was at the park again, standing on the small stage in the middle of the clearing. No one was around me, for all the other musicians were at a more populated area. I didn't like populated areas. This was the one place I could play my violin without worries. The piece, Tsukiyo no Violinist, continued to fly off my strings, its melancholic melody drifting off into the forest. It was my favourite piece, and something I'd been playing for years. I could express my feelings through this song—sorrow and grief. Though there weren't many people out there who couldn't understand music, I didn't play for others, I played for myself. It was the only way I could express my feelings.

Closing my eyes, I continued to play. My hands and fingers moved on their own, for the piece was so familiar.

My thoughts never changed when I played this song, but this one time, my thoughts went from all the sadness in my life—losing my father, destroying children's dreams, burdening everyone around me—to Hinamori Amu. Soft sakura coloured hair, full pink lips, red blush colouring her cheeks…I felt crazy for thinking about her so much. But when I tried to push her out of my mind, she came scurrying back.

I heard footsteps pounding across the concrete, but I didn't stop. Many people came near here, though they seldom followed the violin music. It was when I suddenly felt someone watching me when I abruptly stopped playing and looked around.

Sakura coloured hair was what I first saw. I thought it was an illusion at first, for I had just thought about her, and I assumed my mind had just magically created it, but it was no illusion. I knew it wasn't.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

She quickly turned away, and I knew she was blushing.

"N-Nothing," she stammered, her pink chara floating by her side. I knew her other two charas were near, too.

I turned to put my violin back in my case. I knew I couldn't play with someone standing there, it was distracting.

"You stopping?" she suddenly asked. Why did she care?

"Yeah."

I heard her run up the few steps that separated us.

"Are you leaving?" I continued to put my bow away. "You're not going to finish that song?"

"It's done," I answered.

It actually wasn't. When I finished the whole song, I liked to repeat some measures or change some notes. But Amu didn't need to know that.

"Huh? Why?"

Did she really like that song?

I finished putting my things away and stood up, my violin case at my side.

"Aren't you going to play by the street over there?" she pressed on. "More people would hear you that way."

I almost sighed in disbelief but decided against it. Instead I explained, "I'm not playing for other people to listen. You eavesdropper."

That line clicked on the switch to her blush and I knew that she was freaking out on the inside.

"Y-You were the one playing out in the open!" she accused.

"That's right! That's right!" her charas agreed.

I smirked and walked up to her. She backed away a few steps.

"W-What?"

"Don't tell anyone about this," I told her, and moved even closer. Our faces were only inches apart now…I wanted to close those few inches. "It'll be a secret between you and me; just the two of us."

No one else knew about this place, and I never told them. It was my secret place to think and have no worries. Now, it was _our_ secret place.

My heart was thumping so fast and I was afraid she could hear it, but she obviously couldn't. She was so close. I didn't think I was ever drawn to someone this much before. I knew her heart was probably beating rapidly too. When she couldn't take my intense gaze anymore, and I couldn't take her being so close anymore, she spun around.

"I-If you insist, I guess I m-might be willing to keep quiet." I hoped that was her version of, 'Of course I won't tell anyone, Ikuto!' Though it was highly unlikely.

"You're embarrassed…" her blue chara stated.

"N-No I'm not! That was on purpose! Why would I ever stutter?" Amu shot back.

I watched the two argue for a few seconds before I took my leave. "See ya."

"Wait! Play just one more time!"

So she did like my violin music. I felt relieved and happy at the thought of that…it was something I hardly ever felt. I almost stopped and told her that I'd play one more time, but that was out of my character.

"Don't want to," I said instead.

"Come on! Please?" she pleaded. "I want to hear your violin again!" Did she really just say that? "Your playing was kind of sad. But, it was really beautiful too."

Those lines made me stop. She understood my playing. She understood the piece.

"So? Please?" she asked again.

I was just about to turn around and accept her request when I suddenly remembered. We were enemies. Enemies didn't complement each other and didn't do things for each other.

"Have you forgotten?" I asked. "We're enemies."

"Enemies?"

It hurt to just walk away from her, but I didn't want to take any chances. Easter could be watching me, and I didn't want them to use Amu to make me cooperate. I didn't want that to happen to her.

"The Easter people are getting serious," I continued. "Now's your last chance to get out."

It really hurt. I really wanted to go back, but I knew I couldn't.

**•○•○•○•○•Through My Eyes•○•○•○•○•**

"And back, and forward. And back, and back again."

_Yoru, just shut up._

No matter how cute it was, listening to Yoru roll a ball back and forth got annoying after a while.

"And forward!" Yoru pounced forward. "Back. Forward. Back. Forward…"

I held the Dumpty Key up against the blue sky. I was a little happy that Amu was the one that had the lock, and not anyone else. If I hadn't taken it from the Kiddy King years ago, would they have a connection now?

The time at the park last night with Amu was set on replay in my head.

_Your playing was kind of sad…but it was really beautiful too!_

I knew that I'd be going to the park more often now, hoping she'd come across my playing again. It scared me how much I cared about her. I didn't know what was going on in my head.

"Are you thinking about her?" My sister's voice broke my thoughts. "The girl whose lock goes with that key?"

I got up from my position on the roof as Utau walked towards me.

"Not really," I lied.

My sister looked sad and I looked away, feeling guilty. I knew she thought she couldn't do anything for me. I knew she tried her hardest to help me. And I hated it. I wished she could just focus on getting the Embryo for herself. If something happened to her, I knew I'd blame myself for it.

"Ikuto." She dropped down on her knees and hugged me. I tried to remain expressionless and gave no response. "Ikuto, I have a request to make." I hated how she treated me like a noble. It was because she loved me, but I still hated it. I was nobody in almost everyone's eyes. It was only my sister, and…Amu.

"I want to see you tonight. No matter what it takes," she requested. "Because it's Christmas Eve."

Damn it. I forgot about that. I had no intention of going, but I knew my sister would be heartbroken if I didn't go.

Something started to beep. It was Utau's cell phone, which meant she had work to do.

"Work?" I asked.

"Yeah." She sighed. "I barely have any free time these days." My sister turned around. "I should be able to sneak out at around eight, though. I'll be waiting. I'll be waiting. You have to come." And with that, she ran off in search of her manager.

She'd sneak out for my sake. Why did she have to be like that? I'd feel guilty if I didn't go. She'd done all that for me, only to have me not show up. My sister would be heartbroken if I didn't go. But maybe that was the reason I shouldn't go. If she didn't love me, she wouldn't risk doing all those things for me.

I grabbed my violin case and slung it over my shoulder. I was about to leave when Nikaidou's voice rang out.

"She's so earnest it brings a tear to my eye." He walked up the few steps to where I was. "That girl would do anything for you. She'd even choose to do very bad things." As if I didn't already know. "How long are you going to act like an outsider, Tsukiyomi Ikuto-kun?" His clumsy, cheerful façade soon disappeared. "When are you going to realize you're the reason she's falling to the dark side." He placed a hand on my shoulder. I wanted to shake it off, so I slapped his arm away and walk pass him. Yoru followed me.

I was the reason. I was a burden to her.

I knew then, that no matter what happened, I wouldn't go see Utau tonight. I couldn't. It was for her own good. She could hate me, I didn't care.

I knew what I needed to do now. In order to not be a burden to anyone, I had to make them hate me. I needed my sister to hate me, I needed Hinamori Amu to hate me.

**•○•○•○•○•Through My Eyes•○•○•○•○•**

X Eggs were everywhere, their dark aura filling the park. But that wasn't the worst part. The worst part was that_ I_ had taken all these X Eggs. _I _had been the one to make them appear. Their dark power was suffocating, but I didn't care anymore. I was preparing myself for the worst when Amu found me.

I heard footsteps behind me and I knew it was her. I didn't want to do it, I hated doing this, but I had to and I needed to. Amu needed to hate me, she needed to know that we were enemies and that we shouldn't have anything to do with each other.

I turned around.

"Ikuto!" she gasped.

Amu started to run towards me.

"Stay back!" I shouted, causing her to flinch. "Stay away from me," I seethed. It hurt. It hurt so much to do this.

"Ikuto!" she shouted again.

_This is it, I had to do this…_

Summoning the dark power of the X Eggs, I shot it at Amu. I purposely didn't let it do too much damage, but enough to keep her occupied. A dark wind was keeping her back, away from me, and I walked away.

A clock chimed in the distance, signaling it was twelve. Utau must've realized I stood her up. Now they both hated me. My work was done.

I looked up at the sky, the stars flashing against black. Were those two staring up at the same sky? This was probably the closest we'd ever get now.

* * *

**Lena: Awww, so sad. :(**

**Ikuto: Yes...too sad. When will there be some good Amuto fluff?  
**

**Lena: Ahem, if you watched the anime, then you'd know that it will be later on...**

**Kitsu: I haven't watched the anime, and even I know that... T_T**

**Amu: Ikuto's being a meanie in this chapter! *purses lips***

**Ikuto: Its part of the anime. I didn't want to do it.**

**Lena: Aaaanyways, please R&R people! I only got 3 reviews for chap 5... :(**


	7. Dark Butterfly (Episode 13)

**Lena: Sorry for the long wait guys! DX I had dedicated my whole summer to drawing! But I managed to post a new story called Familiar Stranger! :D Anyways, gomenasai!**** DX  
**

**BTW, Shugo Chara cast will be back from vacation when school starts for me! Which is in 2 days! :d Kitsu-chan is lazy right now so she couldn't beta! DX**

* * *

Christmas Eve was over, and I was back to my normal life. It'd been a few days since then, and I'd been doing what I usually did—searching for the Embryo and playing my violin at the park. Nikaidou hadn't needed me those days, and neither did Utau. I didn't see Amu either, fortunately. My heart had been agonizing over what I did to Amu and my sister, I didn't know what I'd do if I saw her. I knew I'd endured this before, and I knew I could endure it now. This black cat of misfortune didn't want to cause misfortune for anyone.

**•○•○•○•○•Through My Eyes•○•○•○•○•**

I didn't know that my sister would be on the roof that night. If I knew, I would've never stepped on it in the first place. But I didn't, and so I set foot on it and saw those blonde pigtails blowing in the wind. She knew that the roof was always my place to think. Was she looking for me?

"Ikuto."

I walked towards her, sure my gaze was cold as steel. But that didn't prevent her from running to hug me and ask the question I dreaded.

"Why didn't you come on Christmas Eve?" Her eyes were filled with hurt, and I made sure to be indifferent about it. My sister's face was buried in my chest, and I had the urge to bring my hand up to pat her head and apologize. But I didn't. I _couldn't_. It would ruin the façade I put on for all those years.

"Come to the next concert," she told me. I focused on staring at the buildings of the city in my line of vision, trying not to react to the tears that were now on my shirt. "You have to."

**•○•○•○•○•Through My Eyes•○•○•○•○•**

Just like I'd promised, I showed up at Utau's concert the next day. I hoped she understood that I didn't go for her, but because she was planning to take X Eggs tonight. The Embryo could be among them, and I _needed_ that egg.

I was staring at a poster posted in the main lobby, crowds of people around me rushing to the concert hall. It was the poster advertising Utau's new single Meikyuu Butterfly. A beautiful song, beautiful singer, but an ugly purpose. My sister had a beautiful voice, and it angered me that Easter was just using it to get the Embryo. I still remembered the time she would sing to my violin. That was back when we were friends with the Kiddy King. She loved singing then too.

Closing my eyes, I sighed. She should be a real singer, one that sang for others' happiness. Destroying other's dreams with her voice wasn't her purpose.

_The concert's going to start. And I have to meet Sanjo and Nikaidou in the storage room._

I took one last look at the poster before making my way to the storage room.

Nikaidou met me as I entered and we went to meet Sanjo and the Director. I had yet to know why I needed to attend any secret meetings of theirs when I never said anything. They treated me like a tool. Not a human being. There was no reason for me to be there.

"Hello there Ikuto-kun," Sanjo greeted with her usual sickly sweet tone. "I haven't seen you in quite a while."

I stared at the ground blankly at my spot behind Nikaidou.

"I heard you attacked a number of street performers on Christmas Eve and took their X Eggs?" she asked.

I had no intention of answering her, and Nikaidou seemed to know that, because he confirmed it instead.

"Yes. But it was me who was behind it." He smirked. "And, as usual, I had him clean up the mess." What was I, a vacuum? A maid?

"I heard that you only found worthless X Eggs, even after targeting all those Seiyo Elementary kids." Sanjo mocked, clearly not impressed.

"In any case, we must devote all of Easter's resources to finding the Embryo," the Director announced. "I have great expectations for tonight."

"…sorry…!"

I turned in the direction of the voice, but the footsteps I heard along with it had already faded.

_That sounded like…_

"Something wrong?" Sanjo asked.

"No."

**•○•○•○•○•Through My Eyes•○•○•○•○•**

I wanted to check up on Utau before the concert, since she seemed a bit uneasy about it when I saw her last. Finally making it to her dressing room, I raised my hand to knock on the door when I heard Sanjo's voice.

"…obligated by contract to work for Easter. You and Ikuto-kun can no longer escape their grasp. You're like birds in a cage." She paused and laughed. "Or would you rather I call you butterflies?"

I wanted to leave, but my feet were rooted to the ground.

_Damn you Sanjo._

"Honestly. I would've scouted a different girl if I knew this would happen. That girl with three Guardian Characters for instance. I believe her name was Hinamori Amu."

I needed Utau out of Easter. She needed to quit. Or they'd keep forcing her to do evil things. Someone like her didn't deserve that.

I hoped she wouldn't back out of her decision, but I knew one word of Hinamori Amu would get her to step on that stage. And I was leaning against the wall when her heels clicked down the hall.

The music was already blasting out of the speakers, and her time to sing was coming around the corner. I didn't want to go join the audience, so I just stayed and listened to her from the dressing room halls. I'd go when it was my time to 'clean up'.

Utau voice filled the concert hall, and I could easily hear her from where I was. It was a beautiful voice, but I knew it was still lacking the many traits that had been there years ago. Freedom, joy…so many traits her voice was lacking, because she didn't feel free. She didn't feel happy. She didn't _want_ to sing.

_That girl would do anything for you. She even chose to do very bad things, _Nikaidou's voice drifted into my head.

I knew all of Utau's evil doings were my fault, and I hated thinking about it. I just wanted to give her a way out of Easter. When was that day going to come?

Utau's singing stopped, and there was suddenly a crash coming from the stage. Then a few more echoing that.

_What the hell?_

"Yoru!" I called, running in the direction of the stage, where all the music had stopped and gasps filled the room. Before I could make it though, I sensed a dark energy around the building. X Eggs.

"Utau, let's leave," I heard Sanjo say.

"The concert has been cancelled due to technical difficulties onstage. Please calmly make your way to the exit," the speaker announced.

Knowing that Utau was safe now, I jumped on the roof, looking down at the alarmed crowd gathering outside.

"Ikuto, nya~!" Yoru called, flying towards me. "I smell X Eggs! Let's hurry Ikuto! If we don't deal with them now, we're gonna have one big mess, nya~!"

"I know," I told him.

Jumping from the roof, I made my way to where the X Eggs were gathering. I saw four of them in a nearby park, and one had already hatched. Quickly character transforming into Black Lynx, I swooped down and grabbed the X Chara along with its egg, holding it tightly so it wouldn't fly away. Between all of this, a pinkette was staring at me along with the X Eggs, her golden eyes filled with curiosity and surprise.

I turned to her, still holding the X Egg. Squeezing it as tight as I could, I put the X Chara back in its egg.

Amu was now staring at me in alarm.

"What are you going to do with that egg?" she asked. "Tell me!" she shouted. "W-were you the one who turned them into X Eggs? Yuki-chan, Yamada-kun, and Maika-chan…All of their eggs…"

I really didn't want to listen to her talk about how other people's dreams had been destroyed. I already knew, and it hurt to be told over and over again. I knew I was evil. I knew I was hated.

"Did you!?" she asked again.

I crushed the X Egg in my hand, hoping she would shut up. What I did was evil, I knew, but that was what I was living for. I lived to be evil. That evil wasn't needed. Yet where could I go? Nowhere. I couldn't even take my life, because Utau would be in danger.

Amu let out a small gasp.

The shattered pieces of the egg fell to the ground as disappeared, along with the owner's dream.

"The egg. What's going to happen to its owner and the character inside?" she shouted.

"I've always known it's impossible for me to be a singer, realistically speaking." A young boy was walking with his mother, his gaze completely blank and lifeless. I assumed he was the owner of the egg.

Amu looked at me in horror.

"Just so you know, even without my help…" I didn't think she'd really care, and still blame me, but I wanted to tell her. "…most people break unneeded eggs. That's what happened to all the adults walking around with tired looks on their faces." I told her. "They've long abandoned the egg holding who they want to be."

She thought for a while, wondering what to say to that. Then her eyes were set alight.

"No, it was really you. You did all of it!" she shouted. "I hate you!" This was how I wanted it to be, right? So then why did I feel so empty at those words? "I hate you!" she screamed. I was glad I wasn't facing her. I didn't know what kind of expression was on my face.

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto!" the Kiddy King shouted.

Her friends were here.

I stayed with my back turned to her as she character transformed and purified the remaining eggs. I was glad most of them could still live.

"I've made up my mind!" Was she talking to me? "I won't let you win!" Amu declared.

I looked at her from the corner of my eye.

"If Easter put X's on everyone's eggs, then I'll cleanse them all!" she continued.

I stifled a small chuckle as I jumped up and left the park.

Such a kid. You wouldn't be able to go against Easter. I haven't even gotten away from them yet. How can you?

* * *

**Lena: And that's it! I promise I'll start updating more quickly now! :D**

**Please R&R~!**


	8. Date at the Aquarium (Episode 18)

**Lena: Yay! :D I got this updated in a week! :D**

**Kitsu: Let's hope you'll continue doing this so your followers won't need to wait. -_-**

**Lily: Yeah, we all know they want more Amuto!**

**Ikuto: Yes! We need more Amuto!**

**Lena: I know, I know! I'm trying to update once every week for either Familiar Stranger (NEW STORY! GO CHECK IT OUT) or this one, Through My Eyes.**

**Kitsu: Refresh my memory, what's this episode about?**

**Amu: It's my first date with Tadase! :D**

**Lena: Yes, but its also when Ikuto saves you twice! :D**

**Ikuto: And that little Chisa-chan takes away your prince! :D**

**Lily: Its good for everyone then.**

**Kitsu: I really shouldn't have asked... -_-**

**Amu: Well, uh, Lena doesn't own Shugo Chara in any way!**

**Lena: But I wish I did! ;D**

* * *

**•○•○•○•○•Through My Eyes•○•○•○•○•**

The quiet, calming breeze on the roof of Easter's building was soothing enough to lull me to sleep, but too soon did I feel Utau shaking my shoulder in attempt to wake me.

"Hey, Ikuto." She shook me. "Wake up, Ikuto."

My eyes stayed closed.

I didn't know why she didn't hate me after everything I did to her. She stuck like glue—_super_ glue. I didn't know why she wanted me awake and I _really_ didn't want to listen. She knew cats needed naps, yet this one wasn't getting a bit.

Though, that wasn't my reason in not wanting to get up. I had been thinking about what Amu had declared that other night: _I won't lose to you!_ Those words had been haunting my dreams lately, yet you couldn't really call it a nightmare, because it was _her_ voice. Her determined face appeared with her long pink locks, lips speaking a vow to beat me someday.

But what I liked about dreams was that they changed reality. Even though those sharp words still drifted in and out of my mind, her face and heated cheeks did too. In my dreams, she would say differently than that she would in reality. She would _do _differently than she would do in reality.

Which was why I wanted peace to sleep.

"No, I'm really tired," I mumbled, moving away from her.

"You've been acting really strange lately. Something's wrong." She paused, a reason at the tip of her tongue. "Is it because of her? Hinamori Amu."

My eyes snapped open, but I closed then just as suddenly. Utau still noticed, unfortunately.

"Are you paying attention to her because she has the lock to your key?"

I gave no response, still trying to fall asleep while ignoring her presence. That was futile since she kept on asking questions. I was expecting more words when I heard Yoru speak instead.

"By key, do you mean _that_?" I assumed he pointed to the Dumpty Key. "What's the lock? And what happens when you put them together, nya~?"

"I have no idea," she huffed. I heard her footsteps getting further away.

Peace and quiet enveloped me once again, but there was one other sound I heard—the clinking of the chain to the Dumpty Key.

Yoru was up to some trouble.

**•○•○•○•○•Through My Eyes•○•○•○•○•**

I was at the aquarium now. I knew Yoru had taken my key, and I'd tracked him here. He was always the type to cause trouble, and I liked to stay hidden on the sidelines to make sure he didn't cause too much trouble.

He did.

I was the X Egg heading straight for Amu, and I instinctively rushed up to get her out of the way. My choices were to carry her or push her, and within those few milliseconds of deciding time, I chose the most reasonable one.

Amu was in my arms in seconds, flying through the air along with me. I landed on the ground as gently as my landing skills could allow and set her down. A bright red blush rose to her cheeks, I saw, as she turned away, arms crossed in what I thought, and hoped, was embarrassment.

"Ikuto~!" Yoru called.

"Geez, taking off with someone else's stuff," I muttered. "Here's your punishment." I brought my hand up to his head and flicked him in the face, his face flying backwards for a second at the pressure. "I'll get the key back."

Completely (almost) forgetting about Amu beside me, I jumped up in search of the X Egg that flew away with my key. It was an important key, since it was something my father and his friends had got when they were in Europe. I didn't know how Tadase ended up with it; I thought my father had given it to my mother, so I took it back. It was precious, since it was my father's. It was the only thing left of him other than the violin I always carried around.

I landed on the ground and jumped again, soaring through the air, trailing the egg. A flash of pink was suddenly beside me and turned to see Amu, character changed into Amulet Heart, flying along with me.

"Amu," I said with wide eyes.

She only smiled at me, which made my eyes grow even wider.

We both landed on the roof, taking a look around at where the X Egg was.

"Good, I won't stand out in my character transformation here!" Amu said, satisfied at our location.

I chuckled.

_If you were worried about transforming in front of a crowd, then why is jumping twenty feet in the air no problem?_

"You're going to get the key back, right?" she asked. "I'll help you."

"Why? I thought you hated me?" I really did think she hated me, but maybe those words were just her venting her anger out on me. Maybe she didn't hate me.

"What? Hate you…Oh…" She recalled the memory.

Maybe she really didn't hate me.

"That's because that time…!" She had no words to say, and her cheeks were turning pink again. "Well, uh, anyways, you're right." Amu collected herself and continued, "This is just in return for you saving me earlier. Otherwise, I'd have no reason to try to help you."

"Hmm…" I said, completely aware that she was lying.

I smirked.

She sighed.

"I really do hate you!" she yelled.

By her reaction, I could tell that she didn't. It was a great relief, a burden off my chest, and I found myself chuckling.

"Whatever, we better move fast before it gets away." The X Egg stopped in its tracks, realizing I had been seen.

"Oh, yeah…right…" She sweat-dropped. Cute.

Amu jumped from the building, trying to catch the egg, her skirt and ribbons flying in the wind. I was glad she had pants underneath, though, or I'd see more than she wanted. And probably end up suffering righteous feminine fury.

"I won't let you escape!" the pinkette declared to the black egg.

I watched her and her futile attempts in trying to catch the egg. It was either too fast for her, or she was too slow. Her arms flew out in multiple directions, never succeeding in even touching the egg. I knew it was right to jump up and help her, but I continued to stand on the roof, staring at her for my own amusement.

When it was finally time for me to jumping, I got my slash claw ready and sent it flying towards the egg, avoiding the hovering pinkette in front of it. The X Egg unfortunately noticed at the last second and flew out of the way.

Amu turned to look at me.

"Ikuto will distract it so you can hit it, nya~!" Yoru told her. That wasn't necessarily my plan, but I _did _need her to purify it, so why not?

I jumped up in the air, shooting my claws at an inhuman speed at the egg, purposely avoiding it. I didn't want to shatter it, but get it distracted. Amu would hate me if I did that again.

When I saw that Amu had captured it with her Spiral Heart, I stopped and hovered on the sidelines, watching the purification.

White replaced black as the egg got purified, all dark energy escaping, leaving no trace behind. I shielded my eyes until the light subsided before I looked to see where my key was. I was that Amu had landed on the roof, transforming back.

The now purified egg flew away, dropping the key as it flew to its owner.

"I got it!" Amu ran to it, a large smile on her face.

She reached out her hand, cushioning it in her palm. My eyes widened when I realized she just ran off a high roof, her feet now high in the air. She didn't notice it at first, but when she did, panic rose and her arms were waving in the air, as if somehow they could turn into wings and prevent her from falling.

I dove down, grabbing her wrist just before she fell backwards.

Now we were both falling, our bodies heading for the hard pavement. I wrapped my arms around her, hoping to cushion her fall if I was too late, and character changed, my cat skills awakening. I flipped, and managed to land on the ground with both feet, Amu in my arms. I could feel sweat in my palms from the nervousness that she would get hurt.

I let out a breath when I realized she was okay. Her cheeks had flushed when she realized I was carrying her bridal style and jumped away immediately.

"D-Don't scare me like that!" she shouted in the opposite direction, refusing to face me with her beet red face.

I chuckled.

"Thanks." I held up the Dumpty Key in my hand, and started to make my way back.

"Wait!" Her voice stopped me. "Is what Yoru said true? That your key can open my lock?" she asked. "What is this lock? And why do you have the key that opens it?"

"I don't know," I answered with a sigh. She didn't need to know, _I_ hardly knew.

"At least you can tell me! You're always like this; never telling me the important stuff!" she yelled. "Like, why didn't you tell me that you weren't the one turning everyone's eggs into X Eggs?" Her voice had changed, almost angry.

Those words changed my mood.

"Who cares about that?" I said bleakly. _She_ of all people didn't need to butt into my life. No one needed to be part of my life.

I started to walk away,

"I do!" she screamed, grabbing for me. I whirled around and grabbed her arm instead, stretching it above her head and leaned in so close I could smell her strawberry shampoo. I could feel her shaking.

"Aren't you going to thank me for jumping down and saving you?" I asked, steering the subject elsewhere.

"W-Who'd thank…" Amu's cheeks were flushed in embarrassment again. That seemed to happen a lot today.

I liked it. Maybe a little too much, but it wasn't like I cared.

She avoided my gaze.

"The Dumpty Key," I started, and held up the said key, "is the key to your Humpty Lock." That was about all she needed to know. I wasn't clear on the other details, and I didn't need to get her involved.

"Hinamori-san!" a high voice that sounded too feminine to be masculine, and too masculine to be feminine, called out. I knew who it was immediately.

The Kiddy King.

"Tadase-kun!" she called back, backing away from me with a guilty look on her face. Amu looked she was caught cheating, it must've seemed like cheating to her. But I didn't think kids at her age really did go on dates. Too naïve.

I backed away too.

Tadase quickly ran up in front of Amu, protecting her I guessed. He asked if she was okay, and she nodded immediately, nervous in front of her crush.

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto!" he shouted.

"You're looking well, kiddy king." I mocked.

"You're after the lock again!" He ignored my words.

I hated how he always looked like he wanted to fight. I didn't _want_ to fight him, did he not know that? Was I only pure evil in his eyes, even after years of him following me around and calling me _Ikuto-nii_?

Spinning around, I started to walk away, my hands stuffed in my pockets.

"We'll never give it to you!" he declared. "I'll protect the Humpty Lock!" Did he think he was some sort of hero of justice? That sounded too clichéd.

I stopped and turned my head.

"You're too cute."

"Shut up!" he spat.

"But you know, the lock may not be all that I'm after." I smirked. That sentence was aimed especially for Tadase. I knew he'd rage. And it was amusing to watch him rage.

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto, you're…"

I hopped up, landing on a street light.

"See you later, Amu." I made sure to make my voice especially deep and husky when I said her name. It might not work on girls her age, but she blushed, so I guessed it was successful.

I hopped to another street light, leaving the two staring after me.

Today was a great day. I got to see Amu, she blushed at me more than ever, I found out Amu didn't hate me, and I got Hotori Tadase jealous and raging. I chuckled to myself. Yoru was to be thanked for taking that key.

* * *

**Lena: Wow, the mood in this chapter changes a lot. No more sad Ikuto! Now its just him teasing Amu! :D**

**Amu: I think I like him sad... **

**Ikuto: That hurts... DX**

**Amu: I'm kidding! *Doesn't realize he's teasing her***

**Ikuto: I need a hug... *reaches out arms***

**Amu: O-Okay...WAIT! O_O I see where you're going with this...**

**Kitsu: Took you long enough...**

**Lily: *giggle***

**Lena: Well, please R&R! I'm getting sooo less reviews now! DX Please, I'm only asking for 4 reviews this time! FOUR! DX**

**~*~*~*~*~*SPECIAL MESSAGE*~*~*~*~**

**I would like to thank TheRedStrawberriesBest and ImDiffrentSoWhat for sticking with the story and continuing to review even after LOOOONG waits for updates! :D**

(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧**Arigatou gozaimasu! ;D**


End file.
